Forgotten
by MaxwelsGurl
Summary: Second Part to After Graduation


Part 2:  
  
His head hurt, he instantly put his hand up to his head and when he looked at the red substance that stained his hand he found that it was blood. He got up and looked round, he stood on the bank of a lake surrounded by trees. He racked his mind trying to think how he got there, but he couldn't remember. He turned from the lake and made his way through the trees, he came across a road and he heard a bus pull away further up the road. There were houses down each way of the road, but he knew he didn't belong to either of the little villages although he wasn't sure how he knew. He walked along the road and a car rumbled down the road, he waved at it and hoped it would stop. Middle aged man stopped and looked at him "Need a ride, son?" the driver asked "where you heading?" the boy didn't know "I don't know I just need to go to a hospital coz my head is hurt. I think I have something wrong with me coz I can't remember" the driver leaned over and opened the door the boy slid into the passenger seat "So what's your name, son?" the driver asked trying to make conversation "I don't know, could you give me a name I cant remember what my name is" "How about Nick? Do you like that name?" he asked yeah it sounded good to Nick. There was silence in the car for the rest of the journey till the driver pulled up at the hospital and let Nick out. "Thanks" Nick was obliged to thank the man maybe it was one of his characteristics? Before he couldn't remember himself. It wasn't really a hospital more like a small doctor's surgery, there were few people in there and a reception with a fluorescent pink top on and a plastic green skirt, glasses held her hair style together. "Can I help you sir?" her voice was hollow and squeaky. Nick strolled up to the front desk and leaned against it "Yes, I need to make an appointment here. I've had an accident and I can't remember anything," he informed her "Ok, sir can I have your name please" she asked and he looked at her as if she was stupid "and your telephone number" "Err I just told you I don't remember anything about me" he replied "Ok you're to see the doctor next ok" she said, "now would you like to take a seat?" Nick strolled over to the seat, sighed and sat down. Ten minutes later the young doctor opened the door and let the patient out,  
  
"Rita, whose next?" he asked the squeaky receptionist and she pointed at Nick. The doctor gestured for Nick to enter the room, Nick stood and entered the surgery and made himself comfortable in the seat opposite the doctors chair. "Now, I'm sorry about Rita. She's not much of an assistance she's an orphan you see and found a good job here. She's not quite right in the head; she hit her head in a car accident in Albuquerque and can't remember her parents. But enough about here, what's you name and what's you problem?" he asked finally "Err, I hitched a ride here and the driver called me Nick. But before that I hit my head I woke up by a big lake" "Ah Lake Gregria" he interrupted "go on Nick" "There was blood on my head and I couldn't remember anything" "Hmm that's almost like Rita" he instantly made the comparison "well best check you out. I have to take a blood sample, for a DNA match and maybe find you family" "No!" Nick shouted making the doctor jump "Why not?" the doctor questioned "I don't know, you just can't I feel it would be dangerous if you did" he told the doctor "Ok, very well I'll check to see if you have any other injuries and maybe we can find your parents because you look a little older than nineteen" The doctor stood up and began medically checking Nick out. He found nothing apart from the bump on the head. "I think we should call the police maybe they could help find your home" he told the forgetful Nick who sat patiently in the chair "No we can't call them either!" he snapped shocking the doctor again "Why not Nick, do you know why not?" he asked Nick let his eyes drift to the floor "They want me, I'm running because I'm .different.um they were going to kill me because of something.that.happened. in." he sighed and gave up it was difficult to recollect "Now I think we really should call the police, you could be a mass murderer or something and I feel my safety in danger!" the doctor almost whispered as he back towards the door and then turned the last second to run for the door "NO!" Nick shouted as the doctor pulled the door open, Nick whipped his hand up and a blue bolt hit the door and slammed it shut. The doctor turned and slid down the door and Nick could see the fear in his eyes. Nick jumped up and ran towards the door, the doctor leaned to the side and cowered by the filing cabinet. Nick opened the door and set off in a jog, he wanted to run far from this place far far away he never wanted to see fear like that again. He half jogged through the waiting area and almost ran into Rite he watched her scream "Argh! King Zan!" yelled Rita and she dropped the watering can and bowed down on the floor. Zan, that name. she knew who he was? He grabbed her arm and pulled her up and out of the surgery "Your coming with me!" he spoke softly even though it was so fierce "Yes, your highness!" she answered half frightened at his unusual force. He pulled her along but then realised she was running along side him, he released his grip on her arm and she continued on running with him. They stopped in the alley between the Café Au Lait and Taco Sub House. He was almost out of breath "I don't get it, I took you as a prisoner and you kept running with me, why?" he panted "Because you told me you told me your Highness" she didn't look at him when she spoke to him. "Why don't you look at me?" he asked his words becoming more regular "Because you're the King, we aren't allowed to look upon the King of Antar"  
  
"Rita, Look at me!" he quipped; she slowly looked up at him and then looked at the dirty floor again. "Will you help me?" he asked, because it was reluctant to make her look at him, she nodded. She followed him out of the alley and into the sunshine that fell on the pavement. "Err your Highness? Where are we going?" she asked because he had walked down the street and crossed over and walked back up the other side. "Huh, I don't know?" he huffed sadness in his voice "Are there any other people like King Zan?" "Forgive me sir but I don't know" she replied still with head eyes to the floor "Is there a Queen of. of um where am I from?" "Yes your highness, there's a Queen of Antar and a Princess, your sister" she informed the King as they walked along the street "Do you remember Kivaar?" she asked briefly glancing up to see him shake his head "he was your enemy and Princess Vilandra fell in love with him and betrayed you all." she said as if the crime had been done against her own family. "No she didn't!" he shouted, the busy crowds stopped and stared at him she jumped and quickly got down on her knees "I'm sorry your highness forgive me for my ignorance" she cried, she shouldn't have called him highness all the people who were watching suddenly became excited. They were standing in the midst of a King! Small smiles spread along his face and he grabbed Rita up and pulled her way from the excited hordes, which began whispering among themselves. He found a little Inn and hoped there were some rooms vacant. He marched through the inn to the bar avoiding every stare from the regulars "Is there a room vacant?" he asked the stout man, he still had tight grip on Rita's arm "No son, not for what you're going to do to poor Rita, she may not be all there but you can't treat her like that!" Nick realised what it looked like and let go off her arm. "Rita, explain to this man who I am and get him to give us a room or I'll be cross!" he smirked as he folded his arms she looked at him and bowed her head "Please, Terry!" she whined "King Zan needs a room please!" Terry, gave Nick the shifty eye but gave in "All right but the first sign of funny biz and you dead meat!" Terry snapped at Nick "No, don't you dare speak to him like that, He will send down the armies of Antar led by Rath upon earth!" she cried. "Rita its ok I will not do that to this planet, now come along" he said to her and patted her on the shoulder. She followed him up the stairs and to the right; their room was stingy compared to the appearance of the bar, there was a spring sticking up at the bottom of the bed, well mattress thrown on thick pieces of wood. "I need you to tell me everything you know about King Zan!" he snapped ratty at the state of the room and the bed "Well, you were married to Ava, and your sister was married to Rath. You were the royal four and Kivaar was you enemy and wanted you dead, he finally got you after he and Vilandra fell in love with each other. You were sent to earth but no one knew where you were" she stopped telling him all that she remembered "Zan, what about what you remember?" she suggested "A lake, I woke up by a lake I told the doctor and he said it was lake Gregria and I was wet maybe I was in the water, I recall being in the water with someone else." she couldn't resist to ask him "Did you have your clothes on?" she smirked his head whipped round and she dropped her grin "Yes I did!" he snapped the his mouth broke into a grin she burst out laughing "Ok" she chuckled "maybe we could go back to the lake and find something" she walked out of the room before he could answer and all he could was hurry after her. She hopped down the stairs and he bounded after her, the barman waddled out from behind the counter and grabbed Nick "You leave her alone!" he shouted at Nick and pulled his fist back and swung at Nick hitting him right in the face, blood splurged out from his nose and dribbled into his mouth and down his dark red tatty shirt. He instantly put his wrist up to his nose to stop some of the bleeding "Oh you're going to pay for that!" He snarled what happened in the next few seconds terrified Nick it scared him good he raised his hand and his anger gathered up and he just let go, a blue bolt of energy whizzed across the room and hit Nicks attacker knocking him clear off his feet. Nick just stood there shocked and frightened at what he had just done; he was so shocked he forgot to breath and kept staring down at the man who just sat slumped against the bar. He almost jumped out of his skin when Rita grabbed his arm and pulled him out and away from the inn. There was no going back to that little town, he and Rita reached the woods and caught their breath after running. Rita fell to her knees before Nicky "I'm so sorry you majesty, please forgive me!" she cried as if I would strike her down for something someone else did "hey, its ok it wasn't your fault" he said lifting her chin with his thumb "you didn't know that guy would do that. Rita why are you so afraid of me?"  
  
"I'm afraid of you because I remember what you did to people if they angered you" she whispered fearing for her own life "What. what did I do?" he half stammered half asked almost frightened that her answer would involve violence "you. you would torture them, my mother wanted me to stay away from you and you found an interest in me so you tortured her to the point of death then healed her and did it all over again. You took pleasure out of" she sobbed at the thought of the Kings hands torturing her mother. Nicky turned and threw up against a tree. He used his sleeve to wipe away the drewl "did I really do that?" he asked her didn't have to look at her to know she was nodding with a sad look on her face. He moved away from the tree and sat down next to her "Rita I'm so sorry, I'm not like that now I wouldn't torture anyone like that. It makes me sick thinking I was like that. I wont hurt you" he whispered and to prove it her wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she tightened against his grip. She was still scared of him, he pulled his arm away and leaned against the tree opposite where she sat. "how is it you know so much?" he asked just to break the awkward silence "I don't know, I wish I didn't so I wouldn't remember how the people hated you" "I'm different know, I wouldn't do that to anyone I cared about" he informed and he wrapped his arms around himself trying to get warm but it was useless "were you close to king Zan?" he asked drawing slightly closer, he valued her information "you speak as if King Zan was a different person. I was his favourite toy, when he was fed up off queen Ava bossing him about he came to me" she replied he backed away no wonder she was afraid of me. He looked down at his boots they were still stain with his blood. "listen Rita, you should just go back to the town, you shouldn't be here with me, after what I done. I have this mental picture of hurting you like that and torturing you mom, I shouldn't have got you involved like this" "its not your fault Nicky, I was involved along time ago there was nothing you could do about today" she got up and stroked his arm "Rita don't I don't want to hurt you" he moved away from her touch "but I was hurt along time ago by many people Zan was one of them yes, but your not him anymore, if you were ever destined to be King it was then, your just Nicky now and I don't care if you hurt me" she moved towards him again as he backed off "no, I'm going to be king um I'm king now and I will not hurt you!" he snapped backing further away and stumbling over a broken tree branch, he landed on the floor hitting his back "I'm sorry!" she cried as ran around the broken branch and watched him rub the bottom of his back, she put her hand at the bottom of his back and caught his eyes, he couldn't stop her as she leaned forward and brushed her soft lips against his. He wanted it to stop everything inside him screamed for it to stop but he wasn't stopping it, he couldn't or he wouldn't he wasn't sure but he didn't turn away. He reached up and slipped his fingers round the back of her neck. Stop it, it'll be ok if you just stop it now. Stop. He didn't, he forced her mouth open with his tongue exploring her mouth, he hot breath coursed through him. What's Liz gonna say? Just stop it and it will be fine it'll be ok. The words rang out in his head, who was Liz was she another person he had tortured or used as a toy? She pushed him up against the tree and slipped her hands up his dirty frayed t-shirt, pushing at the sides of it ripping it more just to try and get it off. He needed that shirt, he pulled it off before she made it unwearable. She gasped at his chest, nicely toned. He rapped her arms around her and the pair of the slid down in the thin grass between the trees. Her hair tangled in he ran his fingers through it, he pulled at the fluorescent pink top hoping it were any other colour than pink, the bright colours hurt his eyes. He struggled to get it off her. He looked down at her, the red haired woman, with lake blue eyes staring back at him with a vague smile on her face, his eyes travelled down her body that her gently leaned over. He leaned back in for a kiss, wanting to feel those lips, that tongue again. She stifled a cry as he forced her lips apart with his hard wanting tongue. He slid his fingers along her side feeling her skin rise in goose bumps at his very touch, he heard the bushes move but ignored it. A man was looking down at him angrily, he rolled off her revealing how naked he had got her then another man appeared in the small clearing disgusted with what he found. She grabbed up his tattered t-shirt and covered herself with it. A sheriff entered the clearing and looked down at Nicky then turned to the other man, the man from the inn, he saw their lips move but he heard no sound come from them, the barman nodded and the sheriff took hold of Nicky's arms pulling him up and then twisting his arms behind his back. Rita had become frantic shouting at the sheriff and barmen, but he couldn't hear a word of it. He wished these cuffs weren't so tight, then suddenly his wrist felt free, the cuffs were gone! He turned away around and faced the sheriff pushing him into the two barmen he bolted running through the trees, tears stinging his eyes because he had to leave Rita behind. Before he realised she was running behind him, she called out to him but he didn't hear her, everything became a blur. He stopped but not quick enough as the blue appeared before him; he fell in the water it was cold and refreshing. It felt like he had been dead and the coldness of the water brought him to life. He remembered the fall, holding her down but hitting his head blacking out. He even remembered before that, his sister Isabel, Michael Maria, Kyle and Liz. He loved Liz but where was she? Where was Tess? If he had survived the fall then Tess must have too. She wanted max she wanted to be with him and she thought the only way to do that was to get rid of Liz. Oh my god she had gone after Liz, he had to find the others and help her! Help them! he lifted his head out the water, the air seemed colder than the water as he swam to the bank. He saw her there watching him, his little toy. "Rita I have to go, your not my little toy and you can't come with me. I remembered who I am, my name is Max and I have a wife" she interrupted him "yes, you have Ava" she replied "no, she's not my wife, she's evil she killed one of my friends, tried to kill all of us including me including Liz and she's after Liz and I have to help her. He walked away from he and walked round the lake and disappeared in the trees. He walked alone, not realising that she would follow him anywhere. She had been told to, and she believed that if she didn't she would be killed horrible. He thought he had seen the last of her by the lake but no she had followed him. Determined to stay by his side and be his little toy even though he told her to go. He found the cabin he heard crying inside and raised voices, they'd let their guard down they attracted attention. He moved round the outside of the cabin trying to find the door but he swore there wasn't one he had been certain he had been round it four or five times. He found the wooden porch and door hidden not in the middle but at the end. He walked along the porch and knocked on the door. The noises within ceased, he heard someone whisper 'it might be Liz!' it sounded like Maria. The slowly opened and Maria stood there. "Space boy" she whispered as she stepped back and fell back eyes looking to the ceiling then going blank he stepped forward to catch her but Michael had got in there first. "Max!" he looked him in the eye then lifted Maria pulling her back and laid her on the table, Michael was shocked as Maria was but he didn't pass out. In an instant Isabel was all over him, rapping her arms around his shoulders. A pang of guilt swept thought him as he remembered Rita rapping her arms around his shoulders like that. But he knew he shouldn't compare his sister to his toy? He was pulled in the middle of the room where everyone could hug him, they missed him they thought he was truly gone this time. Rita bounded through the door and almost flew back as if hit by and invisible force, she hit the floor hurting her hands "Zan, Rath Vilandra! Your highness forgive!" she cried Isabel looked at the girl bowing on the floor "Max?" Michael could only ask, Max broke away from his family and couched down to get hold of Rita's arm pulling her gently up. "Michael, Isabel, Kyle" he smiled pulling her to the centre of the room next to him "this is Rita, she helped me remember, I lost my memory and she knows about our life on Antar, she told me a few things" he coughed at the last few words a sort of ask-and-I'll-kill-you kind of cough Michael ignored the cough and decided to ask her anyway he wanted to know "So" he started "what is it that Maxwell doesn't want us to know, he's been gone for two days what has he been doing?" he ignored the death glares Max was throwing at him "He.he was Zan again, he attacked a human in anger and used me as his toy again. Thank goodness he killed my mother because she wouldn't survive his torture at her age now" Max stared down at the dirty floor embarrassed and ashamed "Maxwell did that?" Michael asked "Maxwell torturing people and attacking in anger?" he was confused "Maxwell is never like that how do we know your telling the truth?" "Because I did!" max snapped not wanting anyone to pick on Rita because he alone had done enough to last a lifetime. "No Zan, that wasn't you that was Nicky and Nicky didn't know" she marched over and took his hand "No Rita that was me, I'm Zan and Maxwell and Nicky!" he shouted "its still me! Where's Liz?" he turned asking Isabel her face grew serious "She's gone Max, I don't know where she left after you jumped" she said with sadness in her voice that one of her girlfriends one of her sisters had up and left because of her sorrow. Max stumbled back hitting the corner of the cabin; he slumped down and put his head in his hands and cried, cried loudly and not caring if he sounded like a wimp. "Liz!" he sobbed Kyle rapped his arms around the tearing Isabel and Michael slipped out side. Max heard a snapped outside the cabin and knew Michael was taking it out on the trees. He got up and wiped the tears away with his hand, realising he still was topless after Rita's advances. "We have to save Liz! Rita will you help me? Please" he sobbed she nodded energetically trying to bring happiness to the group. "Where's Doc Harding?" he asked noticing that she and Cal were gone "They left, Cal took her back to LA, together. I think Cal should be busy for a while, maybe there'll be little Cals running round soon" Kyle joked but it still didn't lift the sad mood of Liz in danger. Maria stirred and looked about the room, she sat up and hopped off the table "Max, Liz." she said he walked over to her and hugged her "Don't worry Maria, we'll find her" he hugged her "You're like a sister to me and Liz since you and Michael are together and we will find our sister! Now can you think of where Liz would go if she left?" he asked determined she pulled away from him "Vermont!" she said quickly the group reacted instantly they were through the trees and down by the road hitching a ride alien style. Michael would slow the car down, Isabel would knock the driver out and Max would pull him out and make sure he wasn't hurt. They climbed into the vehicle Max in the drivers seat and Isabel, Michael and Maria squashed up in the front Kyle and Rita in the open part of the little truck. They were heading for Vermont.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
